Venetian Red Wishes
by EliSmith
Summary: The kidnapping of Elizabeth Warren drags the CBI team to San Francisco, in search of a serial kidnapper. As always Jane finds a dangerous, but useful way to find the 17 year old girl. Will lisbon save him in time? Maybe some Jisbon at the end. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Jane"

Silence

"JANE"

Silence

"Mr. PATRICK JANE!!!" Van Pelt finally bellowed from the top of her lungs. A smirk quickly appeared over the consultants face as he laid motion less on the brown letter couch. His eyes were shut to an extent that if it were not for the smirk anyone would believe he was asleep.

"Jane, seriously we have a case and Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho are already there. You are slowing me down." This time Van Pelt was careful with her choice of words and the tone she expressed herself.

"Well my dear it is lovely to see you have established the bitch inside the nice." Finally Jane spoke in his nonchalant and amused voice, as he slowly and cautiously opened his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Jane fixed his white vest, unrolled the sleeves to his crisp white shirt and he wore his dark gray suit coat over it.

"Airport"

"San Francisco." It was not a question but a confident statement from Jane as he stood by the doorway of the bullpen waiting for Van Pelt to put her laptop in her bag.

"How did you….Never mind." Somehow it was now Van Pelt who was slowing Jane down.

"All done"

"Yep"

Jane placed his hand on the small of her back as he led the red haired agent towards the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho stood in before an extraordinary Sea Cliff masterpiece. Cantilevered over 55 steel pillars, wood and glass designed in a modern style villa with stunning Golden Gate and panoramic view of the ocean, an indoor garden of fuchsias and daffodils, one of the world's finest residential addresses.

"Rigsby why don't you do the honor of ringing the bell," Lisbon stated, obviously intimidated by the grandeur of the cliff top house.

"But…Um…yes boss" he stated as he mustered up the courage to reach for the insignificant bell that lay opposite to the large custom made, dark oak double door.

After a few minutes a woman in a short black dress and a neat bun of blonde hair appeared at the door.

"Yes" she stated with a hesitation in her voice as she eyed the large, tall agent.

"Ma'am, I am Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, this agent Rigsby and agent Cho." Lisbon stated as she pushed her way forward from behind Rigsby's frozen body. We are from the CBI, inquiring about the missing girl by the name of Elizabeth Warren. Is Lady Evangeline Warren at home? We wish to ask her a few questions"

"Please, come in" she moved away to allow the agents to enter as sadness has struck her upon mentioning Elizabeth's name.

Cho who had been paying attention to her the entire time noticed the sadness and quickly asked, "How was your relationship with Elizabeth?"

"Good, I guess." She was slightly taken a back by the forwardness of Cho's question, "Well, I am a maid. I clean and answer doors. There wasn't much of a relationship."

"What in particular was it that made you sad just a minute ago?" Cho inquired. His question not only took the maid off guard but it left Lisbon and Rigsby dumbfounded. _When did Cho become Jane?_

"It's just that every one thinks she ran away, but she has a wonderful home, she would never run away." She was now watching her black shoes, "I just hope, you guys don't give up and say she doesn't want to be found."

"We won't ma'am." Lisbon stated "Now can we see Lady Warren, please"

And with that they were led through a maze. From the front door they went through a corridor made of glass; if they looked below they would see the ocean crash against the rocks below their feet.

The three agents walked in silence as they reached a living room with a stone set fireplace and surrounding large glass walls that gave a lovely view of the blue serene ocean. An indoor patio with a water fall and Japanese cherry blossoms and other exotic plants was to their right. The sound of birds could be heard from within. A lovely set of white and ivory furniture was placed in the room and the over all decoration was done with taste, expensive taste. Collection of rocks and ships was placed neatly on wooden shelves over the fireplace. A Persian carpet was at the centre of the room that matched with the furniture.

"Lady Warren is in her study. I will tell you are here." With that the maid left the three agents in a room that was most likely a living room.

"Strange, they don't have a TV in their living room." Cho commented.

"Ok, since when did you and Jane switch brains?" Rigsby stated.

A smile crossed Lisbon's face as she settled herself on one of the sofas. Rigsby stood behind Lisbon by the fireplace and Cho walked about _Jane like_. "He just thought me a few tricks at the office yesterday. Key ways to be more observant he calls them, just trying them on for size, until he gets here."

"This could just be a waiting room, for unfamiliar visitors such as us, not a living room." Lisbon so obviously pointed out.

"I don't know, this is a nice place. Why would a girl like Elizabeth with a good life ahead of her and a nice, rich family run away from home?" Rigsby asked.

"No one said she did, and there could be thousands of reason." Cho answered confidently

"Ok Mr. Jane, give me two good reasons."

"Rich doesn't mean nice, her family may be rich, but dysfunctional, so family problems is one." Lisbon answered instead of Cho.

"Boyfriend" Cho added

"She wouldn't leave us, because of Mark." A female voice broke their conversation. She had obviously been crying. Her green eyes were watery and trails of tears were evident on her cheek. Her brown her was disheveled and tied in a messy ponytail. She wore a gray tunic dress that flowed nicely with the curves of her skinny body. Her Black boots clicked with the hardwood floor as she moved forward toward the agents. Her body felt lifeless and there was no joviality in the way she carried herself. A large gray wooden bracelet that matched the color of her boots lay simply around her wrist as her hand dangled lifeless by her side. As she lifted her other hand to wipe away the last of her tears, it revealed the largest engagement ring the agents had seen.

"Lady Warren, I'm Agent Lisbon, these are my colleagues Agent Cho and Rigsby." Lisbon stated as she stood up to shake her hand.

"Please call me Eva, Warren was my husband's name and now that he is dead I don't see a use in people calling me that."

"Who is Mark?" Rigsby stated as he moved away from the fireplace to sit across from Eva.

"Elizabeth's no good, crazy boyfriend. His full name is Mark Anthony Farber." Cho wrote down the name in his handy dandy notepad.

"Could you tell us about their relationship?" Lisbon continued.

"She was crazy in love with him, but I never approved. So it became a secret affair, she would sneak out of the house to meet him, and I would send one of the workers to look after her. Barnaby, my driver usually was the one to go."

"Was your daughter unhappy at home?"

"No, at least I don't think so, actually I just hope so. I tried to be a good mother and help her, emotionally, since Walter's death. It wasn't easy on us."

"Walter was your husband?"

"Yes, she was very close to her father. But I think she was over his death. Her school work improved and she has a scholarship to Berkeley for literature. She is an amazing writer." Eva begins to sob again. "Do you think she is still alive?"

"Ma'am, we hope so." Lisbon stated as she tried to calm the woman down.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"Yesterday, afternoon when she left Gary Danko, we did a little shopping at Neiman Marcus and then had lunch, she said she was meeting a friend and left."

"What time was that?"

"Around 3 in the afternoon"

"Did you send anyone to follow her this time?"

"No, her meetings with Mark are not in broad day light. I wasn't expecting her to meet him."

"That is all for now ma'am, thank you for your time. If you have other information you feel that are necessary for our investigation please don't hesitate to call me." Lisbon stated this as she handed the weak woman a business card.

"Let me send someone to see you out."

In a matter of seconds, another maid very similar to the first walked the three agents out of the house.

"That was creepy." Cho stated once they were in their black SUV.

"Yeah, their maids are like carbon copies." Rigsby responded, "So now what?"

"I think we need Jane, she is lying about something" Lisbon stated with exasperation in her voice. "I guess Van Pelt and Jane have probably gotten the fax and are at the police station right now, let's go there."

"Sounds like an idea," Both agents stated as they headed toward the San Francisco police Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2~ Hope you like it and review pretty please. None of the characters are mine, Boo Hoo**

Jane and Van Pelt had arrived at the police station and had set up the system, awaiting the rest of the team, to be updated on the case.

Van Pelt sat there reading the fax paper over and over again as she was bored out of her mind.

"Want to see a trick?" Jane asked, trying to amuse his companion.

"Sure, why not."She responded reluctantly, thinking it may just be another Jane catastrophic event.

"No Catastrophes, I promise." He stated almost as if reading her mind.

Jane swiftly gets up and scans about the book shelf in the police station and picks out a book called, _Pathological Entities of Loneliness_. He hands the book to Van Pelt. He settles himself in front of Van Pelt, closes his eyes, places both hands over them and starts to speak very slowly and clearly."Listen very carefully. I want you to open the book to a page, any page."

she does as she is told. In an instant a wide smile cracks his face. "Now, I want you to read the first line to yourself and concentrate on every word."

Van Pelt slowly reads the line. _Loneliness in adults creates a need in the individuals to formulate bonds, which are usually made with younger children or teenagers._

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

In this instant, Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho walk in to the room, to find Jane sitting across the table from Van Pelt with his eyes covered and Van Pelt is staring intently at him.

"Lisbon dear, would you give us a minute." Jane says without moving.

Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho look at the two at the table with amusement in their eyes. Van Pelt slowly moves her head and flash a playful smile towards them.

"Van Pelt I want you to concentrate on the sentence, not on Rigsby." Jane says still sitting with his eyes covered, but now a devilish smile is on his face.

Van Pelt blushes and reads the sentence again. Cho moves over and reads the sentence and looks back at Jane.

"Now I want you to send me every word and I will repeat what you are thinking. Clear your mind and send me everything you read." Jane is no longer smiling. His eyes are still closed, but he uses his hands to shut the book and places both hands on the book's hard cover. Slowly he repeats the sentence. "Loneliness in adults creates a need in the individuals to formulate bonds, which are usually made with younger children or teenagers. Page 324"

"Yeah, how did you know." Van Pelt is astounded, as is the rest of the team.

"I can read your mind." Jane says, with his grin back on his face, as he tilts his head to the side.

"He has memorized the book, probably uses for all his acts." Cho says in an indifferent tone.

"Unlikely, since I picked it out of the shelf" He slowly walks and places it back on the shelf, in its exact location. Quickly turns around to face Lisbon and states,"Well, are you going to brief us on the case or stand their and drool at my amazing skills."

"Oh, bite me"Lisbon responds.

She opens the file in her hand."We are looking for Elizabeth Warren, 17 years old from Sea Cliff, San Francisco. she went missing yesterday at 3 in the afternoon after leaving her mother at a restaurant to meet a friend. Friends name is Clare Willcraft, they go to school togerther. Elizabeth never showed up at the meet, Clare waited till 5 and then went home. Elizabeth is an only child, lives with her mother. Her father, Walter Warren, died last year. She has a boyfriend by the name of Mark Anthony Farber. Mother did not allow the relationship, but they would still sneak around."

"Where was she meeting Clare?" Jane asked as he turned his face toward lisbon, who stood by the door.

"Didn't say." she responded, "How about you and I go ask. Rigsby, Cho why don't you figure out where this Farber boy lives and ask a few questions, find what you can."

"Yes, Boss" Rigsby responded

"Van Pelt, dig up other kidnapping cases in this region, see if anything matches with our case."

"On it, boss"

"Jane, let's go." Lisbon turned around, but Jane was gone. "Jane, where did you go?"

"I'm here" he yelled from the small kitchenette, "Getting tea, the airline had the worst beverage system I had ever seen. Their tea was a disgrace."

"Too watery!" Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

He walked toward Lisbon and handed her a Styrofoam cup. "Coffee. Clare isn't going to be much of a talker, you'll need this."

"Thanks, I guess" Lisbon sighed as they walked out the station.

* * *

Clare Willcraft lived in a similar home to Elizabeth Warren, except this was a more neoclassical home. Probably the same price since it was clad in french limestone and a chandelier the size of Jane's car hanged over their head as they entered the house. There were more inhabitants in this case and they weren't all depressed and crying.

Clare Willcraft is a plump, blond girl. She wasn't fat, but compared to Lady Warren/Eva she was obese. she had rosy cheeks and plush full lips painted in baby doll pink. Her eyes are a light sea blue and twinkle as she watches Jane find his position in the room. She wore a turquoise Emerald Cove top from Holister and yellow miniskirt with white flip flops. Sand is still stuck between her toes.

"Did you have a nice walk on the beach?"Jane asks

"Yeah, how did you know?" She is still smiling.

"That's unimportant, tell me about Elizabeth." Jane finally finds his position by the couch Lisbon is seated on. "You and her were good friends, did you finally get tired of her and decided to get rid of her with your boyfriend."

"No, I would never do that to her. Plus I don't have a boyfriend, my dad would freak, if I did." She was no longer smiling, was a bit irritated.

"You want to try that again, I am not convinced." Jane leans forward and stares her in the eye. "who is the boy in the picture?"

"What boy? What picture?"

Without taking his eyes off of her or straightening his back, he lifts his hand and points to a non existent picture on the wall right behind him.

Both Lisbon and Clare turn their attention to the spot on the wall, where there used to be a small frame and the pin that used to hold the frame in place is still there.

Clare looks down and puts her head in her hands. Lisbon is now looking at Jane who hasn't even blinked in the last 4 minutes.

"Well?" He finally states.

"Mark Anthony Farber."

Lisbon is shocked. This Farber boy really does get around. Probably another secret affair, with a rich dahlia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 -Still not my characters, other than Elizabeth, Clare and you know some of them. BTW never been to San Francisco, all the locations and stores are from google map. I love google. It is very Handy. **

"Why don't you tell me about Mark, Clare." Jane asked, finally sitting down beside Lisbon.

"We would meets during the day. I would say I am going to see some friends from school and my dad would leave me alone." Clare started to explain,"He was really nice to me. I am in love with him and He was good friends with Elizabeth. So he would never do this, he would never hurt Elizabeth, if that's what your thinking."

"We know that. He was dating Elizabeth as well." Jane abruptly interrupted.

"What? No! Who told you that?" she was in shock.

"Ma'am that is confidential..."Lisbon began.

"Her mother. She was having Elizabeth followed at night." Jane was quite frank with her.

"JANE!"

"She was going to figure it out sooner or later." Jane turned his attention now to Clare, whose face expressed anger and sadness at the same time.

"When was the last time you saw Mark." Lisbon asked Clare, now ignoring Jane.

"Yesterday, at 3:30 in the afternoon. We were at Union Square and then he said he had a writing seminar. He applied for a scholarship at Berkeley's but he never got in. He wasn't much of a writer. He got a taxi and that was the last time I saw or talked to him." Clare was now genuinely grief stricken.

"Where were you going to meet Elizabeth yesterday?" Lisbon asks

"At Altone's. Its a club by North Beach, near that restaurant her mother always goes to, Gary Danko."

"Did you get there on time?" Jane asks

"No, I was 30 minutes late."

"That is all for now." Lisbon nodded.

Once the two agents were outside, Lisbon called Cho and asked him to bring Mark down to the headquarters, "Jane wants to be there. Yeah...Bye."

"So what are you thinking?"Lisbon asked as she hung up.

"Clare didn't know about Mark and Elizabeth, and even if she did, she wouldn't hurt her only friend, she would probably hurt Mark."

"Whoa, hold on, where do you get all this."

"Well, the only pictures in the room were of her and Elizabeth, no one else. Thus they are close to each other. And she was genuinely hurt when she heard the news," He pauses, "It was in her eyes. She is not a suspect"

"Lets say you are right for the sake of argument, then who is a suspect."

"Lets see. Mark, got tired of an old girlfriend, cleared the field for a new one, Clare. He could have also been mad about the scholarship from Berkeley. As I recall, Elizabeth won that. The mother, grief stricken from husband's death, tired that her daughter has a boyfriend and she doesn't, not likely, but possible. Barnaby the driver, he has been following Elizabeth for a while and figures she deserves someone better, so he kidnaps her and you know... Someone from Gary Danko, followed her to the meet. Or someone at Altone's saw a lonely, pretty girl, too young to be there and the rest you can guess."

"Fine, I guess we have a lot of people to interview."

* * *

Jane and Lisbon arrived at the headquarters just in time. Cho was getting nowhere with this Mark character. He was a surfer dude. The blond hair and the air of confidence about him. He looked more like Clare's type of guy, than Elizabeth's.

Jane doesn't waste a minute. After seeing that Cho can't grill the guy, he burst into the middle of the interrogation room and pulls a chair near Mark. "Do you mind Cho?"

"Nope, do your thing." The asian man walks slowly to the back room, leaving Jane with the suspect.

"Mark, did you kill Elizabeth Warren?" Jane asks as soon as he was seated.

"NO!"

"Did you kidnap Elizabeth Warren?"

"No man, I didn't even see her yesterday."

"What were you doing from 3:30 to 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"None of you business."

"You think you'll lose your cool if you tell me that you went to a writing seminar with a bunch of old people down at the community centre."

"Yo, ok fine, I was down there, so what?"

"Were you mad Elizabeth got a scholarship to Berkeley and you didn't?"

"Never, she deserved it, she was a genuine writer."

"Did she figure out about you and Clare, threatened to tell Clare's father, if you guys didn't stop the sneaking around?"

"Poor fool, had no frickin idea." Mark looks down at his shoes.

"So tell me one thing, if you didn't hurt Clare, why do you sound guilty to me, of some crime?"

Silence

"Oh come on Mark. Why do you think Lady Warren was letting you date her little daughter?"

Silence

"You were sleeping with her, weren't you?" Jane now leans forward to stare at Mark's watery eyes.

Silence

"Elizabeth figures out what you two are doing and you have to take her out before she tells the police and sends her mother to jail."

"She didn't KNOW. I NEVER hurt her."

"That will be all, you can go."

Jane walks out the interrogation room.

"He can go, can he?" Lisbon asks in angry tone.

"He didn't do anything, other than sleep with three woman just to satisfy his teen hormones." Jane so calmly pointed out with a smile,"Lady Warren, on the other hand, should be arrested for statutory rape. Although, she wouldn't hurt her daughter because she is a lonely little pathetic woman, who has lost her husband."

"Jane you better be right or..."

"I am always right my dear." Jane responds,"Oh by the way, tell Cho to go pick up this Barnaby, driver, fellow. We should have a little chat."

Lisbon rolls her eyes as she returns to the interrogation room.

Jane non-chalantly strolls back and lies down on a couch, similar to his own.

* * *

"I found some information, on recent kidnappings on North Beach. Victims disappear from North Beach and are kept somewhere for three days and then are dumped by the shoreline. They are all smothered to death with pillows. The victims are random and have nothing in common. Teenagers, adults, males, females. It seems like he kidnaps anyone that is alone and unmarried."Van Pelt explains after Rigsby and Jane are settled around her computer,"He always kidnaps a male and a female at the same time and dumps the bodies in the same location."

"Interesting," Jane intrupts, "He is probably a mental case, who has never shared a human bond and is desperate to create one between his captives. Which most likely fails due to their fear."

"Since when did you become a psychologist" Rigsby asks.

"I read that book on the _Pathological Entities of Loneliness._" Jane smiles."What else?"

"That is all they have on file, he is named as the North Beach Kidnapper, by locals." Van Pelt continues, "Where are Lisbon and Cho?"

"Arresting Evangeline Warren for rape and picking up Barnaby, the driver." Jane responds, as he stretches on his chair.

"So?" Rigsby waits for Jane to answer.

"So , we wait. You can make me a cup of tea?" Jane responds

"You are not blind anymore, make it yourself." Rigsby just walks away and Van Pelt smiles.

Jane retreats to the kitchenette.

**Hope you like it, REVIEW = UPDATE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - I am guessing this is where it gets interesting. I really don't know since I go off tangents a lot. Still not mine. Sorry this is short, I want the entire next chapter to be in one big chapter so bare with me. **

Lisbon and Cho returned to the office. They look as if they had just fought a war. Lisbon sleeves were torn off and Cho had scratches all over his face. _I hate sleevless shirts, better change fast._

Jane was lying down, with his eyes closed, on his new found couch. "Well, Lisbon dear, I have to disagree, I believe sleeveless tops are quite chic."

She walks slowly over to the couch and pinches the blond consultant. "Ho ho, pinch me!" he says before he opens his eyes to see his weak and messy colleages.

"She put up a fight." Cho says weakly from his desk, "Denied the rape charges, until we said we had a statement from Mark."

"Man, that chick really did a number on you." Rigsby says as he helps lisbon sit down on Jane's new couch.

"You weren't there man, she was visious." Cho defends his manhood.

"I think you should get those cuts looked at." Van Pelt says from her computer. She walks over to the side of the room where she has a little bag and pulls out a shirt. "Here boss, I hope it fits."

Lisbon grabs the shirt with a thankfull smile on her face and walks to the restroom to change.

"Cho, lets go downstairs and get someone to look at that." Rigsby indicates pointing at a scar on Cho's cheek.

"Wait, where is Barnaby, the driver?" Jane asks before Cho and Rigsby leave.

"He had disappeared according to Lady Warren." Cho weakly responds as he walks out.

"Interesting." Jane says as he leans back slowly on the couch. Suddenly he jumps from his spot and runs towards his bag, which is beside Grace's. Van Pelt watches curiously as he pulls out a tiny blue chip and walks over to where Van Pelt is seated. His scheming smile has disappeared. He walks over and taps Van Pelt on the shoulder very softly. Then he turns her head towards her and stares deeply into her eyes.

"Van Pelt, I need your help. Listen to my voice."

"Oh no Jane, not another scheme." Van Pelt is frowning and shaking her head.

"You are my friend. It feels good to help friends. Doesn't it? You feel satisfaction rush over you, like breeze of the ocean. Sound of the birds and waves. You want to help your friends, so you can feel good and complete." Jane continues in a calm manner. Van Pelt feels the urge to nod and liston to his voice.

"I just want you to keep this safe for me." He hands her the chip, "Use it whenever you feel necessary."

He starts to walk away, but then turns around slowly while he fiddles with his wedding ring. Van Pelt sees hurt and sadness in his baby blue eyes. He watches his ring as he takes it off and places it in Van Pelts palm. Then he make her hand into a fist and wraps his fingers around hers. "I want you to keep this safe too." He says softly as he stares her in the eyes. "Please, don't tell the others." he whispers the last part so softly that Van Pelt almost didn't hear him. "You promise?" Van Pelt nods. "Tell them, I went to get tea." Van Pelt nods again.

Jane walks out the door. Van Pelt is in shock. _Why did I agree to help Jane?_

Lisbon walks out of the bathroom wearing Grace's shirt, which looks quite nice on her. Van Pelt quickly feels the urge to hide the ring and the chip, which she has no idea what it is used for.

"Where is everyone?" Lisbon asks looking about the empty office.

"Cho and Rigsby are get Cho's wounds checked downstairs."

"And Jane?"

Van Pelt doesn't hesitate, as if she is a robot that can't control herself, "He went to get tea."

_Why did I lie?_

"Oh by the way boss, I found some information about a serial kidnapper in the area..." Van Pelt begins to explain her research for lisbon.

**So here is a cliffy. Next chapter will reveal some stuff, like where is Jane going? What happened to Van Pelt? Where is Barnaby? etc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Nothing is mine. That was kinda a lie. Mistakes are mine.**

Cho and Rigsby returned after half an hour and Cho looked in pretty good shape. He even had a new shirt on.

"So boss, how do we find Barnaby?" Cho asks

"He is definitely our kidnapper." Risgby adds.

"We are not sure of that." Lisbon states, "He could have known about the affair between Mark and Lady Warren, but Lady Warren paid for his silence. So now he runs, because he thinks we will arrest him for not coming forward. Has anyone given a description of this North Beach Kidnapper, Van Pelt?"

"No boss." Van Pelt responds.

For the first time since Cho had returned, he looks at the red haired agent and something strikes him as odd. However, he doesn't say anything, thinking that he is probably wrong.

"Do we know what Barnaby looks like?" Lisbon's question knocks Cho out of his train of thought.

"No."Rigsby responds

"I think tomorrow we should follow Jane's last two leads. Altone's and Gary Danko's. Rigsby, Cho, guys should look into Barnaby. Find which company he was hired from and any family. His full name is Charles Barnaby." Lisbon orders, "But right now I think we all need a good night sleep. Van Pelt, are the hotel rooms all set?"

"Yeah, Jane booked them."

"Speaking of Jane, where is he?" Rigsby asks looking about.

"He went to get tea." Van Pelt responds automaticaly. _Oh not again._

"Well, knowing Jane he is probably arguing with the waiter at why the tea tastes like water." Lisbon jokes.

"Or if she put the milk in first." Rigsby adds with a smile.

"He knows where we are so lets just check in at the hotel." Lisbon says, "We will talk to him at breakfast tomorrow."

While everyone packed up to leave, Van Pelt took the ring and the chip out of the drawer and placed them in her jewelery box, that was in her bag.

"Coming Grace?" Rigsby asked as he was walking out

"All done." Grace smiled as the tall man walked with her to her car.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Jane is late as always.

"I am going to go see which room he is in." Lisbon says.

"I will come." Rigsby says, avoiding to seat alone with Van Pelt, so he doesn't embarrass himself.

Cho walks up to Grace as the other agents leave. "Good morning, Van Pelt. This is a nice hotel, Jane booked."

Van Pelt lifts her head to greet her colleague, when Cho notices that her pupils are still dilated like last night. Cho frowns at the fact, and thinks it was because of the coffee.

* * *

"What do you mean, he never checked in?" Lisbon yells at the blond receptionist, by the main door.

"Ma'am, there is a room booked for a Mr. Patrick Jane, but no one by that name showed up last night." The receptionist responds in a sympathetic way. She pauses and then continues, "I am sorry. I understand how you feel. My boyfriend did that once too, I am sure you will find someone better." she trys to make the angry agent feel better.

Lisbon is now furious and is about to jump on the receptionist when Rigsby holds her arm, and pulls her away.

"Could you please check again?" Rigsby asks politely as he leans on the counter.

The lady types a few words and shakes her head in disappointment. "I am sorry Ma'am." She says, "We will inform you when he does arrive."

"Thank you,"both agents walk away with a look of worry on their faces.

* * *

"Hey boss, still sleeping is he?" Cho waves from his table.

"He never checked in." Lisbon responds in disappointment, "Van Pelt, what did Jane tell you last night?"

"He went to get tea." _Damn it, I have to stop. They need to know._

Cho noticed the eyes and the strange way that Van Pelt moves when she answers.

"Boss, I think somethings wrong." Cho doesn't lift his eyes off of Van Pelt.

"Yeah! Jane has gone AWOL." Lisbon states in frustration.

"No boss, look!" Cho exclaims as he points at Van Pelt eyes,"Dilated pupils."

"So? She has to cut back on Coffee." Lisbon is now very frustrated. _Damn Jane._

"Boss, I think Jane hypnotized Van Pelt, to tell us he went to get tea." Cho responds.

"Oh great. Now what is he up to?" Lisbon gets up from the table and walk over to Van Pelt.

"Well can you fix her?" Rigsby asks, also concerned, while eating his croissant.

"No,"Cho sighs,"He never told me how."

"Well, he said, you can never hypnotize someone against their moral character. Grace would never want anything to happen to Jane, so she shouldn't refrain from giving us all the information, if she thinks Jane is in danger." Lisbon explained to Rigsby and Cho.

"I am not hypnotized, he went to get tea." Van Pelt defends herself.

"Tea that took up the entire night?" Cho stares at her, "Van Pelt, what did he say other than that?"

"Van Pelt, Jane could be in danger."Lisbon added.

"Grace, help him, he is your friend." Rigsby added the final blow. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Van Pelt suddenly stood up and walked back toward her room.

The three agents followed.

* * *

She pulled out the jewelry box and gave the ring and the chip to Lisbon, who was seated on her bed.

"He gave me that, said to use it when necessary." Grace points to the chip. "I don't know what it is?'

Cho takes the ring from Lisbon and reads the inscription within, "The Eternal Love of Patrick and Alice."

"His wedding ring? Why would he leave his wedding ring?" Rigsby inquires.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Lisbon suddenly realises.

**I will update faster if you guys review :D I have a reason for calling Jane's wife Alice. so just stick around**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6- Takes place the night before after Jane leaves the headquarters. flashbacks and thoughts are in italic. BTW, the chip is a microchip, sorry for the confusion. Thanks for all the reviews. Hang in there, all will be revealed.**

Patrick Jane walked as fast as he could out of the headquarters and into his car. He was going to have dinner at Gray Danko. Well it was more than dinner. He was waiting to meet someone. The kidnapper needed a male, lonely and unmarried and Jane was going to present him withthat package. He was now the bait. The only way to find Elizabeth alive was to get kidnapped and that is what he intended to do. He would trace Elizabeth's path from Gray Danko to Altone's. It was obvious that the kidnapper always picked his victims from North Beach and Jane was going to be there.

First he needed to look like he belonged on the beach. A three piece suit didn't work. So he had packed his blue jeans, that were stylishly scrapped at the knee, he also included a white tight t-shirt.

_Every Saturday Patrick Jane wore his white t-shirt and his blue jeans and took his pregnant wife for a walk on the beach. She would smile at him as they watched the sunrise, their bare feet tucked warmly in the sand and the breeze of the ocean washed over their faces. However there was no walk on the beach this Saturday. There was a sense of panic._

_"Pat, I think it's time." Alice looked at her husband with a smile._

_One look at his wife's face and the wet floor underneath her feet and he knew he would soon be a father. Jane looked at his wife for a minute and then without hesitation lifted her off her feet and ran for the car. He had forgotten to wear shoes, but he was so excited that he didn't feel the hard gravel dig into his feet as he go into his car. He drove as fast as he could._

_"I think you need to calm down, dear" Alice smiled as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Patrick ran to the other side and lifted his wife out of the car again. His wife giggled joyfully every time he did that._

_"Ma'am, my wife needs help. Now!" Jane yelled at a nurse in the hospital. _

_The nurse looked at the handsome man, holding on to his very happy wife. She looked down at his feet, they were bare, but worst they were bleeding._

_"You are the weirdest couple I have seen. The happiest pregnant woman and your husband looks like he is about to die. I'll better get you a wheel chair before you break your back. Pregnant woman are heavy."_

_The three all laughed, and Patrick didn't feel as panicked._

_The nurse returned with a wheel chair, a doctor, a set of bandages and a pair of shoes._

_She bandaged Jane's feet and then handed him the shoes, while the doctor took Alice into another room. When the nurse was done, Jane jumped out of the chair and ran to be by his wife's side._

_"Good Luck" the nurse yelled down the hall._

The last time Patrick Jane wore these clothes, he was the happiest man alive, and now he is the saddest.

Jane drove to Gary Danko and had an uneventful, but nice meal. He analyzed everyone, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

The walk along the beach to Altone'swas cold and quiet. There was no one there, which made Jane want to admit that perhaps it was a stupid plan. However before he could, he felt the sting of a mosquito to the back of his head. He disregarded it and continued to walk. However a few minutes later he felt very tired and fell to the ground. A dark figure came from behind and pinned his arm to the ground with a knife. Jane felt terrible pain, but was too tired to yell. He wanted to identify the attacker, but fatigue forced him to close his eyes.

And Darkness took over.

* * *

The next day at the headquarters, Lisbon had explained Jane's "stupid" plan to the team. He had left his ring, so he would appear as an unmarried man, thus perfect target. Lisbon explained that if Jane and Elizabeth were not found by tonight alive, there bodies would wash up at the beach in a few days.

"Boss, he is not answering his phone." Rigsby said after dialing Jane's number for the sixtieth time.

"Boss, there is no one by the name of Charles Barnaby in any of the data bases." Van Pelt declares,"It is like he was never born."

"Great. All the leads are dead ends. Everyone at Altone's and Gary Danko are clean and they have no motives. Now, our prime suspect turns out to be fictional." Lisbon slouches on her chair. "And Jane god knows where." suddenly she felt the urge to cry, but fought back the tears.

"Boss, take a look at this!" Cho tosses a book out of the book shelf toward his boss.

"The Pathological Entities of Loneliness" Lisbon reads the title,"So what? Jane read this book."

"Look at the author." Cho says pointing to the book cover.

"Charles Barnaby!" Lisbon is shocked,"Charles Barnaby is a pen name."

She flips frantically to the back cover and reads the description of the author, "Charles Barnaby is the pen name of Marian St. Clair, a psychologist from New York city." Van Pelt quickly types the new information into the computer.

"Eureka, Marian St. Clair is a former patient at a psychiatric institute in San Francisco. She pleaded insane after suffocating her husband with a pillow in 1997, since he was sleeping with another woman. She was previously a psychiatrist at N.Y.U. She was released two years ago."

"Two years ago! That is when the kidnapping started." Rigsby states as he walks toward Van Pelt.

"There is no address, but here is a picture." She turns her laptop to face the team.

There is the picture of Lady Warren's maid with white lilies in her hand.

"Ah, that's... that's the..." Lisbon is dumbfounded

"The maid." Rigsby finishes her sentence.

"How can she be the maid and the driver?" Van Pelt is confused

"A disguise!" All three agents reply at the same time.

"Does she have a sister? I want to know if the other maid is related to her." Lisbon explains

"Yes, Maria St. Clair, a schizophrenic patient, who gets monthly psychiatric drugs from the government." Van Pelt states.

"I think we are dealing with a team." Cho speaks up.

"She must have targeted Elizabeth and applied as a maid at the Warren residence." Lisbon clears a point.

"How do we find them? How do we find Jane?" Van Pelt asks in desperation.

"You said Maria is prescribed drugs. You need an address to get medication. Which pharmacy has her on record?" Lisbon asks.

After a few minute of searching, Van Pelt says, "The Hill Top Drugstore, on Main and 15th ave."

"Cho, lets go!" Lisbon orders, "Van Pelt, Rigsby find out what that chip is?"

**So what do you guys think? Should I kill Jane or save him? oh Wow that feels weird, now i have the ability to control the faith of a character. (ADD EVIL LAUGH HERE) And I don't know what Elizabeth looks like so give me ideas about a 17 year old girl. Anyways Review pretty please. The drugstore doesn't exist in real life i made it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here chapter 7- finally get to meet Elizabeth Warren. I think.**

**Not my characters.**

_"Are you alright?" Patrick Jane stared at his girlfriend who had landed face first in a pile of sand._

_She lifted her head to reveal a face and hair completely covered in sand. Yet there was a wide smile on her face revealing her shining white teeth. "Pat, lets face it, I am no good at surfing." She plopped the board to the other side._

_"Oh come my dear, mustn't be so easily disheartened." He wiped away the sand from her face and helped her to her feet. She smiled and lifted a hand full of sand and dumped it on his head, while he was looking off in another direction. _

_"Ooo, Mr. Observant wasn't observant enough." Alice giggled. She bent down to wipe away the sand from her body, when she felt Patrick's hand slip into hers and then she felt a tiny box in her palm. She was shocked._

_Slowly lifted her sandy hand. There it was in her palm, a blue box with a white ribbon around it, at the corner of the ribbon was printed in black letters, Tiffany & Co. She felt lighthearted, happy and out of this world. Alice never knew what this moment would feel like and now she felt she wasn't breathing._

_She looked around to find a very messy man, with his golden curls covered with golden sand kneeling by her side. His eyes were thousands of colors combined and he had on the widest, happiest smile she had ever seen. This is what true love feels like? _

_His warm hand got a hold of her free palm, Alice knew he was memorizing every second of this event. Something he would never forget. _

_"Alice?" She had never heard anyone say her name that way. Love, happiness and a sense of longing ringed in her ear as she heard her name. _

_"Can I join you in your Wonderland?" A boyish smile crossed his face. Oh off course! Patrick has always said you are Alice in my wonderland. She waited for him to say the magic words, will you marry me? But he never did. _

_Instead he said,_

_"__Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love." _

___Alice frowned upon hearing this quote, "Pat, why are you quoting Hamlet? Everyone quotes Romeo and Juliet when it comes to love, not Hamlet"_

___"Hamlet is a far better character. He is complicated and a far better lover than Romeo. I wouldn't be so sophomoric as to quote something so common place as Romeo and Juliet." He replies still kneeling._

_At this point Alice smiles and the two lie in the warm sand, starring at the blue sky over head._

_"As I do recall," Jane continues, "You have always preferred Ophelia to Juliet." _

_"Oh my little psychic, Ophelia's ending however is far worst." She places her head on his shoulder._

_"Well, I promise you one thing your ending will a happy one. you will die of old age in a warm bed." Jane smiled._

_"I hope so." Alice replied. _

_"Going to the topic at hand, Hamlet, Romeo and Alice in Wonderland aside, will you marry me?" He held her hand and listened to her pulse, slow and steady._

_"Now and forever, Yes" Alice responded, "My little Mad Hatter." her giggle was all he heard._

Jane tried to tilt his head to see Alice's face, but he couldn't, he was still numb. There was no beach, no Alice, no little blue box, there was no Hamlet or Romeo, or little Mad Hatter. Perhaps Jane had fallen into the wishing well and never came out.

"Alice! Alice!" He screamed but all he saw was darkness.

Suddenly a hand moved to his side and pressed against his chest.

"Sir, sir. You have got to open your eyes." A little shy female voice could be heard from the darkness.

"My eyes are open" Jane declared.

"No" The little voice replied.

Jane tried and after a few minutes, he slowly lifted his eyelids, to find the world a complete blur. Slowly the owner of the little voice became clear from among the darkness. It wasn't Alice. Jane quickly closes his eyes and says, "Go away! I need to find Alice. I need to tell her I am sorry. I never kept my promise."

The little hand shook him again, "Sir, you better open your eyes or you might slip back into unconsciousness again."

"If that's where Alice is, I am going there." Jane said with his eyes forced shut.

"Who is Alice?" the shy voice asked.

Jane slowly opened his eyes and for the first time observed the girl that was seated on the ground by his side. They were in a dark room, a single bed at the centre, with filthy covering, a toilet in the corner and brown dirty walls and ground all around. At the very end there was a steel door, like the ones in the mental institute. There was a window with bars, similar to a jail. It smelled awful.

The girl looked thin. Her once white short strapless satin evening dress was covered in filth. A trail of blood traveled at the corner of her face. He tried to move his arm, but it hurt, the stab wound must have been deep. Her brunette hair formed curls and hung around her face. She was dirty and sad. Jane tried to lift himself, but he couldn't. The girl helped him to sit up. He coughed a bit and noticed that blood was coming from his mouth. His white shirt was covered in blood and his arm was bandaged with what appeared to be the hem of the girl's evening dress.

"Thank you" pointing to his arm.

"Who is Alice?" She was persistent.

"No one important." Jane said, "You are Elizabeth Warren."

"Yeah, how did...?" She didn't continue, since Jane placed his hand on her lips. He lifted his head to speak into her ear.

"I am a cop, I am going to help you escape. He might be listening so don't react."

"She." Elizabeth said softly, "The kidnapper is a she."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Lisbon and Cho are at the drugstore. Getting an address of the two maids who are believed to be the kidnappers.**

"Maria , Maria... Aha here we are." The pharmacist turned the monitor to face the two agents, "Maria is stated under the address 121 Chestnut st. second floor. North Beach area."

"Thank you Ma'am." Choindicated after he wrote the address in his book.

The two agents headed out the door and into their rental car.

"We should check it out, but let Van Pelt know where we are going just in case we need back up." Lisbon ordered as she drove.

Cho used the third speed dial on his cell and called Van Pelt.

"Hey, Van Pelt, Lisbon and I are headed to 121 Chestnut st. Stand by for back up if we call. By the way, have you found out what the chip is used for?... yes... oh...ok... bye." With that he ended the call.

"So?" Lisbon inquired glancing quickly at the agent before returning her attention to the road.

"They say Tom from tech came and said that it was some sort of micro chip, intricately small hardware. It could be a recorder, monitoring device, GPS system. They have to install it on a computer before figuring out its function. They said he would need an hour or so." Cho responded.

"How did Jane get a hold of such an advance device?" Lisbon was puzzled.

"Beats me." Cho stared out the window,"We are here, the blue multifamily house."

They two agents got out of the car and surveyed the area. _Nice place for kidnappers to live. _

Agent Lisbon walked up the steps and rung the bell for the second floor.

"Yes?" A woman voice was heard from the intercom system.

"Maria ?" Lisbon asked

"Yes."

"We are from the CBI, Ma'am. Can we speak to you for a moment?"

The buzzer was heard and the two agents walked up to the second floor. Before they reached the door, the first maid from Lady Warren's house opened the door. Her blond hair was in the same style, but she no longer wore the black dress.

The flat was very cosy and chic. The decoration where all in light shades of green and there were large windows that allowed a lot of light into the room. Nothing was as expensive as Lady Warren's furniture, but they were calm and sedated. The two agents suddenly felt that perhaps these two sisters are not kidnapper. That it was a coincidence that Charles Barnaby happened to work in the same household. Perhaps Van Pelt hadn't checked the databases correctly.

"Come in." She smiled. As the agents were seated the two sisters both sat across from them. "This is about Elizabeth. I am Maria, this is Marian, we both worked for Lady Warren, if you remember."

"Yes, we have some questions,"Lisbon asked.

"Yes?" Maria was waiting very calmly.

"Do you know the where abouts of a Charles Barnaby, the driver?" Cho inquired

At this instant Marian got up and asked, "Could I interest you in a drink? Tea? Coffee? Club Soda?" She smiled.

"Water, thank you." Lisbon stated

"I'll have a coffee." Cho answered

"Lady Warren let us all go after she heard Mark was in custody. The last we saw Charlie was when he packed and left to go to the bus stop. He couldn't take the car." Maria laughed at her last comment. She didn't look like a schizophrenic patient. She was under control, her hands shaked sometimes, but she was under control.

"Here you are" Marian stated as she placed the water and coffee in front of the agents.

Agent Lisbon took the glass and drank a little before continuing.

"That is very interesting, your sister..." She paused. The room looked blurry. Nothing was clear." Would you excuse me a minute? May I use the restroom?"

"Down the hall to the left." Marian said with a worried look on her face," Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Cho why don't you continue." Lisbon walked away.

Cho lookedat Marian and said," I understand you wrote a book under the name of Charles Barnaby."

"Yes, and I was surprised to work with someone with the same name." Marian declared with delight.

"Are you sure you and Charles are not the same people?" Cho took a sip of the coffee.

"Oh don't be silly, I am not the nut case. My sister is." She stated as she moved to sit beside the agent.

Cho suddenly didn't understand what was going on. Marian's voice was muffled and the colors in the room had blended together. He felt numb and tired. He closed his eyes slightly but was never able to open them again.

Lisbon had tried to open the window of the bathroom, so she can escape. She had been drugged. She was tired and numb. They had put something in her drink. She needed to call someone, she needed to leave to get backup and save Cho. However all she did was sit on the toilet and drift away to sleep.

"Great, four people at the same time." Maria was now angry, "What do we do with Blondie and Miss California in the warehouse."

"We get rid of them. Tie these fools up, really tight." Marian declared,"Go get the boss from the bathroom."

* * *

Back at the headquarters.

"Bingo!" Tom exclaimed. The technicians loud voice woke the two agents out of their sleep. Van Pelt and Rigsby moved over to where Tom was going over files.

"Well?" Van Pelt asked in frustration

"This little fellow is a GPS receiving end. It receives a signal from the sender every 30 minutes, logs the location in a memory card and can be download on to the computer to find the latitude and longitude of the location of the sender at a specific time." Tom explains

"So Jane was telling us where he is all this time. Where is the last logged location?" Van Pelt is now very excited.

"Your friend Jane, if he still has the sender, is at 27 Wallbrook rd. North Beach." Tom reads off the map.

"Rigsby, lets go." Van Pelt shakes the sleepy agent, "Call Lisbon and tell her we found Jane."

* * *

"She is not picking up," Rigsby stated with panic as the two agents drove towards North Beach.

"What about Cho?" Van Pelt is very worried.

"Nope, called ten times." Rigsby says, "I think we should go to Chestnut st. and find Lisbon."

"But Jane is going to die." Van Pelt states, "If he isn't dead already." She whispers the last part. Rigsby sees sorrow in the red haired woman.

"Oh they will be fine. We just have to pick, Cho and Lisbon first or Jane and Elizabeth."

**Ok so who do you think they will save first. Do you think they will get to them on time? or will Jane or Lisbon or Cho or Elizabeth die. I am sorry, because some of you wanted Lisbon to save Jane and well it looks like that Lisbon is in a pickle herself so who knows maybe Van Pelt will save Jane. Review please. **

**Hope you like it. Review and comment and give ideas etc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - So we go back to Jane's situation with Elizabeth. It is kinda funny how I used my name for a victim. I hope that doesn't bring bad luck. I don't want to be kidnapped. Thanks for the review, and I included more flashbacks since many liked it.**

"So you have seen her." Jane stared at the girl, he was talking about the kidnapper."She must have been someone you knew." The reaction in her eyes to his statement made it easy to guess,"She wasn't your driver... hmm...aha... the maid." Jane swiftly stood up. He suddenly hit his head on the ceiling

"O be careful, short ceiling." Elizabeth said. However the statement was too late, Jane had slipped back into the unconcious relm and his body fell with a thump.

_A door closed. Footsteps could be heard. Patrick Jane stood up from the couch and went to the door._

_"Alice, where have you been?" Patrick was angry and worried. He had waited all night for his wife to come home. It was now the break of dawn. He was fully dressed for work._

_"It is none of your business. I have the right to go out at night. Don't I?" Alice replied in a sickened voice. She brushed her shoulder against his and walked away._

_"You have seen him again haven't you." Patrick grabbed her arm. He was now yelling,"Why are YOU doing this?"_

_"You know what, so what? I saw him. What are going to do about it? I have been seeing him for the past month. It is not like you are ever around." She paused, "You dare call yourself A HUSBAND, A FATHER." She started to cry. He let her arm go."We haven't seen you for days. You come home late and leave early. You expect me to live like this. Waiting for a promise. You are a sick man, too conceited by your work. I have the right to leave you, because you are not the man I fell in love with. You are not Patrick Jane. I don't have the time to find the real Patrick in there." She tapped two of her finger over his heart, indicating that her husband was somewhere in there. Alice walked to the couch and sat down. Her hair was a mess. She lifted her head and stared at her husband, who looked as sad as she did. Silence._

_"I want a divorce, Pat." _

_She thought he would argue, stomp his feet, kneel and beg for forgiveness, apologize and win her heart back, jump at her feet and grovel,perhaps hypnotize her to forget, kiss her till she is out of breath. He never did. All he said was, "Fine. I am late for work." _

_Alice's heart was shattered. He didn't care. HE WAS LATE FOR WORK! What a vain man. Go to hell, was all she thought. She just sat there and watched him leave, perhaps forever._

_He walked away and slammed the door. He didn't think for one minute, about a divorce and how he will hurt his daughter. Patrick Jane never knew that this was the last time he will see his family alive._

"Hello, wake up." Elizabeth yelled in the blond man's ear.

"Oh...you again." Jane replied in frustration, he justed wanted to be with Alice, doesn't matter if they were fighting or laughing with each other.

"Yeah? Who else would it be? Alice?" Elizabeth smiled,"You said you will get us out. Well you better find a way fast. It is almost lunch time and after that my three days is up. I realy don't want to die until I figure out who Alice is." They both laughed.

"Lunch, interesting." Jane was now out of his dreams and had a scheming smile on his face."Someone brings us lunch. There is no slot in the door, how do they send it through."

"She opens the door and sticks her head in and places the tray down. Wants to make sure I am alive."

"Perfect." Jane just had an AHA moment,"Here is the plan..."

* * *

The door was unlocked and it creaked as it opened. Patrick Jane stood behind the door and awaited the signal from Elizabeth. He had taken his Jacket and wrapped it around the pillow and stuffed a few blankets under the bed cover. He had made it look like that Patrick Jane was lying on the ground. He had even dabbed some blood on the bed covers. In reality Jane wasn't on the ground, Jane was behind the door waiting for Elizabeth to say the word "now". He held the toilete seat cover in his hand, ready to bash the kidnapper's head. For some reason he feared that the kidnapper might die from the blow. He didn't want to kill another person.

Maria St. Clair was the one serving lunch. She entered as always and looked inside, to find Elizabeth seated by a body, crying. She placed the tray down and looked at the crying girl. Maria was always the soft one.

She says,"What is wrong dear?"

"The new guy... he isn't... he isn't breathing." She broke into tears. _Amazing she is a great actress._ Jane thought.

Maria walked away from the door and inside to check on the man, when Elizabeth said, "Could you check on him now?"

And with that Jane swung back and hit the woman on the head with the toilet seat. She fell without a sound. Luckly Jane had stole Van Pelt's cuffs and was able to cuff her to the bed.

"Come on lets go, are you waiting for an invitation." Jane looked at the teenager.

"I can't walk." she whispered.

"What?" Jane didn't hear her. His heart beat was too loud.

"I can't walk. They hit my leg and I think its broken." She was now louder, but kept her head down.

_No wonder she hadn't moved in the past hour. _Jane thought.

"Come on." He bent down, then gently lifted Elizabeth off the ground.

"Wait, she might wake up." Elizabeth stopped him. "Do you have a hankerchief?"

Jane understood her plan. He took out his hankerchief and shoved it in the woman's mouth. If she woke up, no one would hear her scream.

Jane ran as fast as he could down a dark corridor. He had no idea where he was, but he intended on getting out.

Elizabeth was scared. Her hair was covered in Jane's blood as in trickled down his arm and on her face. She knew he can't make it far. The end of the corridor led to a door. Jane slowly pushed the door open and moved to the side. It was dark, it looked like a large warehouse. Slowly Jane walked away from the door and into the warehouse.

He placed Elizabeth down by the wall and looked about for an exit. But darkness was all he saw.

The windows were covered, so no light came in. He had to get out, but how?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Van Pelt and Rigsby's decision.**

The two agents pulled up at the mutifamily complex on Clairmont St. in hopes of finding their Boss and coworker. They went in past the house security by showing their badges to the janitor.

They went to the second floor and were ready to break down the door.

"Maria St. Clair,This is the police. Open the door immidiatly." Rigsby yelled while he held his gun upwards.

They waited. No one responded.

Van Pelt kicked the door in and Rigsby rushed in, gun in front, to find the room empty. They search the entire flat. There was no sign of a struggle.

"Well no one is here." Van Pelt said with frustration, "But Lisbon's car is still infront."

"Lets go find Jane."

* * *

Lisbon woke up to find herself in a locked room. Dark, grimm, and heavy with the stench of blood. She had a headache and her vision was blurry. There was a single bed in middle of the room, dirty covers and lone toilet in the corner. She looked behind her to find Cho, still unconsious. The only exit was a metal door bolted shut.

She rushed to Cho's side and placed a hand around his wrist. His pulse was steady as if he was asleep. She shook him several times to wake him. There was a gash across his forhead and the smell of blood was most likely his. She ripped a sleeve off the shirt she was wearing and wrapped it around Cho's head. She came to call his name, but all that came out was a cough.

"Ch..Cho... Kimball Cho." She slowly whispered, "Please, Cho, wake up." She felt a tear slide down her cheek and plopp to the floor. The clear colored tear was stained red as it hit the floor. For the first time, Lisbon saw that she and Cho were on a bed of blood. The floor was stained red from the blood of the other victims. It wasn't all Cho's, some of it was the others that were here before.

_Oh God! Jane_

Lisbon couldn't help it. The tought of Jane dying in his own blood made her cry. She curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. Suddenly a warm hand reached her shoulder. _Jane!. _She lifted her head to see his face. It wasn't Jane, it was Cho. The excitement left her eye and a friendly smile took over.

"Oh good, you are awake." She wiped away the tears and looked the Asian man in the eye. "We need to get out."

"Boss, you alright?" Cho weakly looked at her.

"I am better than you are." She lifted her hand to his head,"look at this."

"need a mirror." He smiled. Cho knew that she wasn't crying for him. He knew that now they can't find Jane and perhaps they never will find him or Elizabeth Warren alive. They may even be lucky to get out of here alive.

The two sat there looking tired and sad, when the sound of a bullet rung through the room. The two agents were bewildered.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Jane was hesitantly walking around the large dark room, and he touched the walls to find a door. _Good thing I was blind for a while. I think I should be scared, but this is quite amusing_.

Suddenly he heard a soft shuffle of feet, in the room. _Elizabeth can't walk, so it must be Marian._ He turned around slowly, and saw a white smooth and long metal shine in the dim light. It was the barrel of a hunting rifle pointed straight at Elizabeth's head.

"Hey, blondie, is that you?" Elizabeth yelled at the darkness. She didn't know his name. From where she was seated, she didn't see anything. "Dude, come on,stop messing around."

Jane didn't make a sound. He didn't want to attract the gunman, who had not seen Jane in the darkness. Suddenly he heard the trigger and instinct took over. He dove in front of the bullet and lifted Elizabeth from where she was.

All he heard was Elizabeth screaming, and felt the bullet pierce the left side of his chest. _God that hurts more than the stab wound. _He collapsed to the ground as he covered Elizabeth's body.

"You will be fine." Jane whispered in the terrified girl's ear. He held on to her, the way he held on to his daughter's dead limbs.

The gunman reached in her pocket for another bullet. Jane closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

* * *

Van Pelt and Rigsby had arrived at a warehouse few minutes earlier. The windows were painted black and it was very quiet.

"This is where the GPS puts us." Rigsby walked out of the SUV. "Lets hope they are all here, or we have no other lead."

"Looks like the perfect place to keep someone captive. The closest house is a mile down the road and not a soul in the sidewalk." Van Pelt surveyed the area.

"Lets check out that door." Rigsby pointed to a brown double door that led to the main warehouse.

The two agents walked to the side of the door, there was a lock. "I'll shoot it out." Van Pelt said. She held her gun and shot the lock.

* * *

Jane lifted his head. _That didn't hit me. I think._

The next thing he heard was Van Pelt's voice yelling, "CBI! put the gun down, Marian."

Rigsby ran in from the side of the door and lifted his firearm along side with a flash light. He saw a smiling woman, standing over the body of their consultant, who was holding on to something that was underneath him.

Wimpering could be heard, as Elizabeth cried. Marian turned her head towards her captives and lifted her rifle once more, but this time Van Pelt shot her in the leg. She fell to the ground and Rigsby cuffed her. "Where are they?" Rigsby yelled at Marian, but she never answered just laughed.

"Oh god Jane!" Van Pelt ran towards the pile of bodies and turned him over. She yelled, "I found Elizabeth Warren." when she saw that the teenager was underneath Jane.

"Lisbon-" was all Jane said before he lost consiousness again. Van Pelt placed a hand on his bleeding chest. "Jane! NO! stay with me Jane! Patrick Jane!"She dialed 911 and gave them their location. She was in shock and had forgotten about Elizabeth. _Jane can't die. Red John, he has to catch Red John._

The crying teenager lifted a hand towards the shocked red haired agent holding on tightly to Blondie's body and said, "He has gone to see Alice." and then she smiled. _Van Pelt was confused. Poor Girl must have gone crazy here. Who the hell is Alice?_

Rigsby walked with his flash light to the other side and saw there were two doors. "I'll take this one first." He informed Van Pelt,"Lisbon and Cho are probably in here. You get Jane and Elizabeth and the psycho into an ambulance." He pointed to the laughing woman lying on the other side.

"Van Pelt? Grace?" Rigsby saw that she wasn't letting go of Jane,"Grace? Come on." He shook her and she let Jane's limb body fall in his own pool of blood. Her eyes were watery. "He will be fine Grace." and with that Rigsby walked down the first corridor.

**REVIEW - Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter was the climax, everything goes back to normal now. Thanks for reviews, I read and try to incorrporate them. So continue to review. RECAP: Van Pelt and Rigsby found Elizabeth Warren and Jane (uncounsious, he was shot in the chest while trying to save Elizabeth) They also shot Marian one of the kidnappers, while the other one is cuffed to a bed after Jane hit her with a toilet seat. Cho and Lisbon are somewhere in the warehouse, but Rigsby hasn't found them yet. Sorry those of you who wanted Jane to save Lisbon or Lisbon to save Jane. It looks like Rigsby is the hero of the day. BTW I haven't said this for a long time, but unfortunatly as you all know, these are not my characters, except the OC's.**

Cho and Lisbon sat on the floor, in terror. The ceiling was too low and Lisbon felt like she was sufficating. The third shot that was fired by Van Pelt shocked her the most. She thought Jane was the target of all the bullets she heard. Cho on the other hand, was positive he heard Van Pelt's voice.

Lisbon began to panic. "Oh my god! oh my god! I have to get out! LET ME OUT! let me see him before he dies. Please. I can't let him leave." She began to cry violently and scream, "NO! JANE! Please let me see him. I am begging."

Cho didn't know what to do. Lisbon now was kneeling by the door screaming and pounding on it. Cho moved to her side to comfort her, but she hit him. "Go away." and pushed him back. His head hurt and his legs were still numb, he couldn't fight a frantic Lisbon. He wrapped his arms around her and forced her away from the door. Pulling her back.

"Please, I need to see him. He can't die. Not now." She calmed down and cried in Cho's arms. She was still begging to leave, but she wasn't screaming. Cho didn't want the kidnappers to come and silence them along side whoever was just shot.

* * *

The medics placed the consultant on a stretcher and carried him out into the sunlight. Van Pelt saw clearly that Jane was shot in the chest and stabbed in the left arm. His jacket was missing. The side of his face and collar of his shirt was covered in blood. His hair had trails of blood in them. He was dirty and hurt, yet some how he looked at peace.

Elizabeth was carried on a wheel chair. The poor girl was covered in Jane's blood and her legs were brused and cut. She couldn't walk and the hem of her dress was ripped. Van Pelt noticed that Jane's bandiges were the same color has her skirt. _She must have tented to his wounds. _

The girl looked fragile and thin. Her face was as pale as the dying consultant's and she looked tired. They made her sit by Jane's stretcher. She didn't need as much care as Jane.

Last was Marian. The crazy woman was still smiling. Her hair was out of its bun and spread all over her face. She must have been in extreme pain and yet she smiled. "I am sorry about the blond guy, dear." She told Van Pelt with her sickening smile,"I'll see you at his funeral."

Van Pelt frowned. She tried to fight back tears, but some escaped from her eyes.

"Which hospital are you taking them?" Van Pelt asked.

"San Francisco General Hospital." The medic replied,"The man is severly hurt and needs specialist's help."

"The lady over there needs to be under police survaillance at all times" Van Pelt pointed to Marian. "The back up team will be there at the hospital waiting for you."

The medic noded. Just then Risgby arrived carrying a cuffed woman who was bleeding severly. He placed her body on the ground and the medics rushed to her side. It was Maria.

"She needs to get to surgery now." A few medics placed her on another stretcher and put her beside Patricks stretcher.

"Sir, put her under survaillance aswell." Van Pelt indicated to the same paramedic.

"Alright." He rushed into the ambulance and drove away.

"Lets go through that second door." Van Pelt tilted her head towards the door and lifted her flashlight.

"You could have gone with them." Rigsby looks at his coworker, he can see she is hurt.

"No, I don't want you to be in any ..." She pauses. _Danger, because I love you. _Van Pelt however continues with,"CBI policy. We have to work in pairs, don't leave your partner behind."

They walked down a corridor, until they reached a door. Rigsby pounded on the door, "Boss! Cho! you in here!"

"Yes, yes we are here." Cho's muffled voice could be heard. Van Pelt sighed in relief. However she soon became worried. _Why isn't Lisbon saying anything._

"I need to shoot the bolt on the door!" Rigsby yelled, "Don't be frightened."

He aimed and fired and the bolt fell. He moved slowly forward and pushed the door open. Van Pelt shone a light in to the cell. She was shocked, it was the scariest place she had ever seen. There was Cho holding on to a crying Lisbon. The roof was too short and Rigsby struggled until he reached Cho and took his boss off the ground.

Cho let Lisbon go and asked,"Is Jane alive?"

This question made Lisbon stop crying and she lifted her head to stare at Wayne. "For now." was all he said.

Lisbon somehow didn't ask why not, yes. Somehow she was grateful that he is alive, even at this moment. Van Pelt held her boss's arm and walked her slowly out the corridor and the warehouse. "Boss!" Van Pelt couldn't continue as she began to sob. She wanted to say, I am glad to see you. She wanted to say Jane is dying. She wanted to say, I want to quit because I hate to see you all like this. However all she did was cry while holding on to her boss.

Lisbon didn't say a word.

She was glad to see the second ambulance had arrived. The medics quickly attended to Lisbon and then to Cho who was followed by Risgby.

VanPelt and Rigsby watched as the second ambulance took off. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They were both tired and yet happy. A little worried for Jane, but still happy.

Van Pelt headed for the car. "Lets go!" She wanted to get there as fast as she could.

"Wait" Rigsby said, "I think I saw Jane's jacket in the first cell. I should go get it. He would be mad if he loses it."

"I wait in the car then."

Few minutes later Van Pelt, Rigsby and Jane's jacket were on their to San Francisco General Hospital.

**Somehow this chapter turned out to be Van Pelt and Rigsby moment. That was not intended. **

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- I think this is the last chapter but lets see anyways.**

Van Pelt and Rigsby drove towards the hospital in silence for a while. Suddenly Van Pelt thought perhaps Rigsby would tell her what Elizabeth meant.

"Wayne?" Van Pelt looked to the driver.

"Yes"

"Do you know who Alice is?"

Color was drained from Rigsby's face when he heard the name. He hadn't heard or mentioned that name for years. No one has. They were asked not to. He tried to divert Van Pelt's attention and said with a smile, "Well, Alice is a very common name. My fifth grade math teacher was Alice Steinbeck."

"Wayne, please who is Alice? Why would Elizabeth tell me that Jane would see Alice, when he is dead."

Wayne's smile disapeared. He focused on the road and his eyelids lowered as sadness took over. He coughed and then softly said, "Alice Jane was-"

Van Pelt looked away, she didn't want to know. She had guessed who she was and her guess was just correct. Wayne didn't continue as he felt tension build up in the car. He slowly pulled in a parking space and the two walked into the hospital.

Six people were in the hospital, that they needed to check on. They decided that Lisbon was their best bet.

"Hi, I am looking for Teresa Lisbon. She must have come in half an hour ago." Van Pelt asked a nurse at the nurse's station.

The woman checked the computer and said,"She was examined and let go a few minute ago."

"What about Kimball Cho?"

She searched again and said,"He is in examination room B, down the hall last door to your left. There is a waiting room right across. Sit there and wait for Mr. Cho"

Van Pelt and Rigsby found Lisbon seated there as well. She stared at the glass, where Cho was getting his head bandaged. When she saw the red haired agent, she stood and hugged her. She separated herself from Grace and looked at the two agents and said,"If Jane, makes it out of this hospital alive,I'll kill him myself."

All three laughed.

Lisbon continued,"We are alright, Cho said I should wait for him before we check on Jane."

"Boss, We are sorry." Van Pelt looked down at her shoes,"We should have came earlier."

"It's not your fault. Both Cho and I made a mistake of accepting drinks from the two sisters."

Cho walked out from the room with his head entirely bandaged. "Hey, look who is the mummy now." Rigsby quipped.

Van Pelt walked to another nurses station and asked,"Where can we find Elizabeth Warren and Patrick Jane?"

"Warren is in room 234, one floor up and Mr. Jane is in the OR upstairs aswell."

The four agents took and elevator to the second floor and found room 234. Elizabeth Warren had a cast around both legs and was reading a magazine in bed. When she saw the agents, she smiled and waved them in.

"How are you doing?" Van Pelt asked.

"Fine, I guess." She only knew Van Pelt and looked with suspision at the other agents.

Van Pelt understood and said,"I am agent Grace Van Pelt, this is my boss Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, and my colleages Agent Wayne Rigsby and Agent Kimball Cho."

Elizabeth giggled as she saw the man in bandigages. She looked up at the agents and asked,"Does blondie work with you guys?"

Everyone smiled at the nickname she had for Jane, lisbon stepped forward and said,"Yes, Patrick Jane is our consultant."

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"He still in surgery." Rigsby replied. Suddenly an officer rushed to the door, while panting asked,"Are you Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes" Lisbon turned around.

"Maria , one of your suspects just died." The officer replied trying to catch his breath.

"How?" Lisbon was now frowning.

The officer hadn't enough time to reply, when Elizabeth said,"Blondie, hit her in the head with a toilet seat."

"Traumatic brain injury" The officer replied.

"What about Marian?" Cho inquired.

"She is fine. Her leg needs to heal, that's all." The officer answered."She is under survaillance, no worries."

The officer left. The teams attention was on Elizabeth. She had no one. Her mother was in jail and her father was dead.

"Elizabeth, is there someone you like us to call?" Van Pelt asked. Cho and Rigsby had left to find more information on Jane.

"M...Mar...Mark" She finaly said,"Mark, I want you to call Mark. I want to talk to him before he goes off to whatever hell hole he came from." She was angry and yet not screaming.

Van Pelt was confused,"You want us to call Mark Anthony Farber? The boy that slept with your mother and seduced your best friend?"

She looked to the window and softly replied,"Yes"

Lisbon sat in the chair in Elizabeth's room, while Van Pelt went to call Mark. She had lots of paperwork to fill out now, since Jane killed one of the sisters and he was shot by the other. _He will kill me with these paperworks one day._

After a few moments Cho returned and stuck his head through the door and said,"Jane is out of surgery, we get to see him in an hour."

Lisbon lifted her head and smiled," How is he?"

"He'll live, but might have ashma like attacks. He does have a hole in his lung." Cho laughed.

Elizabeth suddenly started to cry. Lisbon stood up and went to her bed.

"What is it? Why are you crying?"

"Its all my fault. Blondie shouldn't be here. It was my foolishness that dragged him into this escapade." She buried her head in Lisbon's lap.

Teresa ran her fingers through Elizabeth's brown hair and said,"If it is anyone's foolishness, that got Jane here, it's his own."

30 minutes had past. Van Pelt and Cho were waiting by Jane's door. His body needed to be stabalized. Rigsby was by the vending machine buying his 5th snack and Lisbon was helping Elizabeth on to a wheel chair so she can come and see Jane with the rest of them. Mark arrived through the elevator door and saw the familiar faces of the CBI team. They were all so mad that Elizabeth wanted to talk to him. He held yellow daisies in his hand and walked into room 234. He got an angry glare from Lisbon and a disappointed look from Elizabeth.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Elizabeth looked at Lisbon, "For a minute."

Lisbon left the two in the room and sat beside Van Pelt. Luckly Jane's room was across from Elizabeth's and Marian was just down the hall. Maria however was in the morgue.

A few minutes past and Mark came out of the room, with a black eye and his flowers torn to pieces. Cho couldn't hold his smirk and Van Pelt looked proud. "Wow, beat up a guy from a wheel chair." Rigsby quipped as he sat by Cho.

Elizabeth wheeled herself out and looked at the group and said,"Is he awake?" They all shook their heads.

**Sorry I lied, there will be at least two more chapters. Review and Maybe I'll change the ending and use your ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

The five people had waited for a long time till the doctor allowed them to see Jane. He walked out of the room after an hour and said," You may see him, but individually." He stopped and looked for their approval,"He is not awake, may not hear your voices and will not respond. He has lost a lot of blood and will look different than the Mr. Jane you remember. Please be gentile and soft spoken."

"How long till he wakes up?" The teenager asked.

"Give him a day or two, darling." He smiled at the girl. "Who is first?"

They all looked at each other until Van Pelt said,"I think boss, you should go first."

Lisbon tilted her head for Grace to explain further. "He asked for you before he lost consciousness."

"Good, Ms., follow me and keep in mind what I said." The doctor beckoned Lisbon towards Jane's room.

He opened the door softly and closed it when Lisbon was inside.

Lisbon looked to the bed and saw Jane's pale face, bruised and cut. The slow beat of the machine, told her he was alive. That was enough hope for her. The man there wasn't the mischievous, charming, annoying Patrick Jane. She had seen him before. In Tijuana and in San Angelo, when Red John had gotten away. He was the hurt little boy that Patrick kept hidden. He was the man, who had watched his life go in flames in a matter of seconds. Jane didn't have his mask on.

Lisbon was staring at the real Patrick Jane for the first time in her life and it was painful.

She walked slowly to the chair by his bed and sat very quietly. She wasn't crying or laughing. She looked at him in confusion. She didn't know what to say. Jane wasn't Jane. She thought that perhaps he didn't need her comfort.

"What's the point, you are not listening. You never listen. I know, you are debating that if you let go and die now you can see your family. On the other hand you will miss someone from this world. Not me, or Rigsby or Cho or Grace. You will miss RED JOHN!" Lisbon was furious, she didn't yell, she didn't want to be kicked out.

"You arrogant, stupid man. The only reason you live is because of him. You don't see us, me and the team. We are a reason too. Aren't we?" Her angered cooled as she realized that Jane may not care about them. "I can't force you to love me...um...us. But it is very sad to think that you love revenge more than your team. You may not care about us, but we do. Damn it Jane. Don't be so stupid. She is gone and killing him or yourself won't bring them back. Stop being so stupid and pulling idiot tricks. You may not care about your life, but even Minnelli cares about it."

She got up and walk out. During her monologue she hadn't looked at Jane and when they asked how is he. She sat down silently.

Cho went inside with a book. He sat down on the same chair and looked at the consultant.

"Man, your hair needs a good wash. There is blood in the locks. Thanks god you can't see it. I think you would have a coronary, if you saw your hair." Cho smiled,"I wish unconscious people could smile, its weird to see you like this. Anyways brought a book. You know, when I was a kid, I split my head open on a rock and was unconscious for two hours and my brother read me this book. I could hear him the entire time. So I know you can hear me. That's why unlike Lisbon I am not spilling a secrets. Did she actually say I love you Patrick Jane? Because that's what it looked like from outside. That would be funny. Anyways." Cho opened the book and read the first page of The Great Expectation. Then he closed it said goodbye and promised to be back the next day. He walked out.

Rigsby was next.

"Ok, dude, I pity you. I love the hospital. They serve food so often and they have mango juice. Enjoy it while you can. We got a shitload of paper work. Oh by the way dude, They probably told you already, but nice blow man. Who thought toilet seats could kill. Maria's dead."

Suddenly Jane's heart beat increased and it appeared that he was flat lining. Rigsby ran out the door and started screaming Help! Help!.

The door came back and stabalized Jane. They all stood in the room waiting.

"What the hell did you tell him Rigsby?" Van Pelt looked at the agent.

He looked sheepishly at his shoes and whispered,"Maria's dead."

"Nice man." Cho nodded his head.

"Wayne! you told an unconscious man that he had murdered a psycho with a toilet seat." Lisbon was almost yelling.

Suddenly Jane started to flatline again and doctor yelled, "All of you, get out!"

The four agents stood outside and after a few minutes, the doctor allowed Van Pelt to go in.

Van Pelt stood there for a while and then she sat on the same chair as everyone else and said,"Hello."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't talk to Jane much and they didn't share much in common. Talking to him even when he was ok was hard. This was harder because Jane didn't make his stupid comments or give out ideas. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed at seeing the usually charming and manipulative man, silent and hurt. She got up and said,"Get well soon. Bye" She couldn't sit there in silence and listen to his heart beat.

The last to go in was Elizabeth. She wheeled herself in and position herself by the bed. "Hey, Blondie." She smiled, "I know your name now. Its Patrick Jane."

"Well, Jane thank you." She waited for him to respond, but somehow was used to an unconscious Jane. "How is Alice? Or better yet, who is Alice? You dream about her a lot." She sat there and waited, like she had in the cellar. She knew he would come back, even though he wanted to stay with this Alice person.

She was the only who had the courage to touch the consultant. His hands were cold, they had lost their soothing and calming warmth.

_It had been a good. Until he lost his sister. She had ran through the crowd and Jane had let her hand go. _

_"She is a little girl, with blond straight silky hair in two pick pony tails. She carries a teddy, brown one." Jane told the officer in the mall._

_"Sir, we will try to find your daughter." The officer replied._

_"She is my sister, Persephone Jane." He replied. Slowly sitting, he felt lost. What had he done? How will he tell his family? What he never finds her? _

_He had searched all the stores, she maybe at. Someone most have taken her. Suddenly as he was walking, he saw a pet store. Off course, she was tired of the old teddy and wanted a real bear. She must be at the pet store. _

_He ran franticaly to the door and walked in with a panic looked on his face. A woman with hasel eyes and a cheery smile walked forward and asked,"How can I help you today?" _

_Jane was frustrated of people asking him that, he got angry and took the woman by the collar and said, "Look here..." He paused to read her name from the tag on her shirt,"Alice, you really want to help?" The woman was shocked and scared so she nodded. "I need to find my sister. She is a little girl with blond hair and a brown teddy bear." Upon hearing this the woman's fear disappeared, and Jane seeing this change let the woman go. Alice smiled and said,"The little girl who wants to trade her teddy for a bear?" Jane nodded and asked, "have you seen her?" _

_Alice pointed to the end of an isle and said, "She is playing with a cat there." Jane ran and when he reached the end he saw his sister, kneeling by the side of a cat and rubbing the back of his head. The cat purred and she laughed. She saw a pair of black shoes in front her and imidiatly knew that her brother was there. She slowly looked up, to find a very angry Jane staring at her and she said,"Patrick, can we please by Marley instead of a bear?" _

_Alice laughed from behind Patrick Jane, but Jane looked at the girl and said,"Never, ever do that again. Do you understand?" _

_Persephone stood up and said,"Ok." She looked at her shoes. Patrick lifted the girl and turned around. "Thank you Alice." The woman smiled and Patrick began to walk away. The girl waved goodbye to Alice and the cat. Suddenly the sales woman felt like he was getting away. She thought she should do something, or she will regret not talking to that man for the rest of her life. She would only remember him as a sharp looking man in a nice tailored suit, who lost his sister in a mall. She didn't want that. She wanted to remember more, than that. He was after all gorgeous. _

_"Are you guys hungry?" The blond man stopped. He tilted his head, in a sad way and said, "Sorry, I have a client to meet in 30 minutes." She sighed and nodded in a sad but understanding way. Jane liked this woman, but he did have a client. Suddenly the little girl said, "Patrick, But I'm hungry." Jane knew that his sister wasn't hungry. She wanted to stay with Alice. She wanted to set up Patrick and Alice. _

_"How about we eat after my meeting?" He looked at the saleswoman, "When do you get off?"_

_"In 4 hours." She smiled a flirtatious smile. _

_Returning one, Jane said,"I'll pick you up, in four hours. After I get the little lady home." He patted the back of the little girl, holding on to his neck. _

_Suddenly he felt a hand hold his hand. Wait! this never happened. _

Patrick Jane slowly opened his eyes. He saw Elizabeth Warren again by his side. This time, he was in a bed and she was in a wheel chair by his bed. They were both in the HOSPITAL! _Damn it._ The hand wasn't Alice's it was Elizabeth's as she smiled.

"Will you stop interrupting my nice dreams." Jane smiled at the girl.

"Will you tell me who she is?" Elizabeth seized the opportunity.

"Maybe, someday. Why don't you go tell my team, I am alive." Elizabeth nodded and wheeled her self out and turned to the tired CBI team and said. "Blondie's back."

FIN

**Hope you like it. Sorry if it was cheesy.**


End file.
